In the 3GPP Release 11, the design of an ePDCCH is under discussion based on the considerations of enhance Interference Coordination (eICIC), new carrier-aggregation enhanced carrier types, Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) and Downlink Multi-Input Multi-Output (DL MIMO). Based upon the discussion at the 3GPP Release 11, the ePDCCH will be located in a legacy Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH). Some characteristics of the PDSCH itself will result in some differences between the design of a mapping rule of the ePDCCH and the design of a mapping rule of the legacy PDCCH.
In view of this, there is a need to design a new design rule for the ePDCCH.